ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Throwdown Royale 2010
Card 30 Man Throwdown Royale Match; 30 EMW & NIWA Superstars and the winner earns a World Championship Match at EMW MegaBrawl 4. 20 Woman Throwdown Royale Match; 10 EMW Starlets & 10 NIWA Divas and the winner earns a World Women's Championship Match at MegaBrawl 4. EMW World Heavyweight Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH EMW World Women's Championship Megan Fox © vs. Olivia Munn EMW World Tag Team Championship Tournament Finals T.Ocho (Terrell Owens & Chad Ochocinco) vs. The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) © vs. Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler Results *3. During the match, Munn kicked out of the Perfect Ending and later on Fox kicked out of the A.O.T.C. After the match, The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) and Blaze Fielding entered the ring and joined Munn in the celebration and then Morgan Webb entered the ring and her and Munn have a stare down and then hugged to a huge pop from the crowd. The celebration continues in the ring as Fox looked on from the entrance ramp saddened about the loss. *4. In the final moments of the match, referee Nick Patrick was knocked down and then Tiger Woods runs in and attacks Blade but JTH pushes Tiger off of Blade. JTH tells Woods to leave and said that he wants to win it by himself and then Blade gets to his feet and dropkicks JTH from behind which lead to JTH colliding with Woods and Woods was sent to the outside and then Blade hits the Day Walker DDT and pins JTH. Patrick then slowly recovers and slowly counts the three. After the match, as Blade leaves to the back, Tiger enters the ring and was yelling at JTH and starts to kick him. Tiger then gets JTH to his feet and slaps him hard across the face. JTH then became furious and then hits Tiger with the Wrestlemania Kick out of nowhere. The crowd was roaring to its feet as JTH looks around the crowd and then looks down at Woods before leaving the ring and heads to the back. *6. After the match, Bundy celebrated the win and then he was going to point at the MegaBrawl 4 logo but the lights went out and then Blade arrives in the ring and then he and Bundy have a stare down and then Drew McIntyre was seen on the rampway feeling the effects from the Throwdown Royale Match as he looks on and then Bundy and Blade stared at McIntyre as Throwdown Royale concludes. 20 Women Throwdown Royale Match *Blossom got on the microphone and said, "This is too easy. It's barely a warm-up! Whoever's next, she will find out that I am pure perfection!" The buzzer then sounds and Gina Carano makes her way to the ring as Blossom looked on with a concerned look on her face. 30 Man Throwdown Royale Match *Chuck Norris was eliminated by Mr. Clean when Clean ran in the ring and threw Norris over the top rope. Afterward, Norris chased after Clean and then Clean made a quick exit and the security ran in to hold Norris back to prevent Norris from going after Clean. *After eliminating multiple superstars, Zangief and Goldar then began to brawl with each other. *Quinton Jackson both eliminated Zangief and Goldar over the top rope as they were brawling against the ropes. *N.C. Bison replacing Woods' place due to injury. Bison eliminated himself to get to Rolfe. N.C. then beats Rolfe down on the entrance ramp and then looks down at him with a sinister smile on his face before he leaves and EMTs tend to Rolfe. *Booker T got eliminated by Quinton "Rampage" Jackson after Jackson returned to the ring and threw Booker over the top rope. Afterward, both Booker and Jackson brawled all the way to the back. *Mr. Clean was eliminated by Chuck Norris after Norris ran in and superkicked Clean over the top rope before he leaves the ring. *Debuts for Goldar, Shelton Benjamin, and Will Smith. Miscellaneous *Tiger Woods wanted to be with "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH at ringside but JTH told him that he wants to beat Blade himself and prove to the world that I can be the best in EMW the same way that I have been in the NIWA. *Megan Fox attacked Buffy Summers in the back by possibly injured her leg. Afterward, she took Buffy's Throwdown Royale number and leaves and then EMTs ran in to check on Buffy. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010